Périple
by Yadonushies
Summary: En pleine crise existentielle, Kyoya a besoin de se sentir vivre à nouveau pour échapper à son mal être. Perdu dans sa déprime, il fait la rencontre d'un délinquant qui viendra chambouler son univers.


Ah les vacances, la procrastination... Oups? Il faut croire que la campagne et internet ne font pas bon ménage ! Bon... j'ai aussi profité de mes vacances mais j'ai dû laisser de côté l'écriture au profit de mes révisions pour le bac blanc... Je pense poster la semaine prochaine mais ça va se corser par la suite avec ce bac blanc qui prendra tout mon temps libre. Je vais faire au mieux mais en attendant, voilà un ptit OS ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas MFB, ni ses personnages.

* * *

« Je démantèle le gang, c'est terminé. »

Il quitta l'entrepôt, laissant derrière lui ses anciens subordonnés hébétés par son annonce faite quelques instants plutôt. Kyoya venait de déclarer le démantèlement des Chasseurs de Tête. Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix ferme, son regard orageux ancré sur les membres du gang qui tremblaient à l'idée d'être frappés par la foudre de leur ex-chef. Ses pas frappèrent l'asphalte avec ardeur alors qu'il s'éloignait des docks. Si l'on fermait les yeux, il était possible d'imaginer sa démarche rien qu'au rythme de ses pas. Il marchait fièrement, d'un pas assuré, la tête haute.

Kyoya n'avait plus besoin de ces parasites qui grouillaient de partout, qui l'envahissaient, qui le rongeaient petit à petit. Le vert aimait dominer, imposer le respect. C'était dans sa nature. Mais contre toute attente, son statut de chef de gang l'étouffait depuis quelques temps. Passer son temps à asservir des êtres faibles qui n'osaient même pas le regarder dans les yeux, qui exécutaient ses ordres sans broncher, ce n'était plus pour lui. Il avait changé. Il avait besoin de se sentir plus libre, plus vivant, d'inspirer un air frais et nouveau qui saurait lui offrir une vie trépidante. Son cœur se comprima douloureusement en se retournant pour regarder son passé une dernière fois. La rangée d'entrepôts abandonnés, -certains étaient occasionnellement occupés par les anciens membres- les portes-conteneurs disposés en énormes blocs, les barils sur lesquels il se défoulait lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin, le gravier sous ses pieds. Tout semblait perdre ses couleurs, tout perdait son sens. Il souffrait, comme un ange à qui on aurait arraché les ailes, lentement, pour le laisser voir son monde s'écrouler progressivement sous ses yeux. Kyoya devait fuir cet endroit au plus vite.

* * *

Il arpentait les rues de la ville à la recherche d'une quelconque nouveauté, d'un évènement inattendu. Il s'ennuyait terriblement de sa vie monotone. Face aux passants qui marchaient dans sa direction, il avait l'impression de faire tache dans le décor. Le vert n'était qu'une simple tache d'encre au milieu d'une chemise. Une tache qui méprisait le reste du monde qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui n'avait pas la même audace que lui de s'imposer ainsi sur la chemise.

Une jeune femme s'avança dans sa direction et posa ses yeux sur sa silhouette avant de baisser la tête et d'accélérer le pas en voyant l'air menaçant de Kyoya, accentué par les cicatrices qui lui barraient les joues.

Il détestait ça. Cette faiblesse, cette peur qui émanait de la femme qui venait de tracer sa route.

_Regarde-moi bon sang. Ose me défier, ose m'affronter et me tenir tête, _pensa-t-il.

Être puissant et pouvoir être capable de soumettre n'importe qui, c'était bien. Mais en quoi était-ce amusant de savoir qu'il n'y avait jamais personne pour s'imposer face à lui? Pour oser rugir après lui? Il n'y avait donc rien ni personne qui serait capable de le divertir?

\- Regarde devant toi quand tu marches, t'es aveugle ou quoi?

Sans s'en apercevoir, Kyoya venait de bousculer quelqu'un sur le trottoir. Une voix rauque, imposante qui ne vacillait pas l'avait interrompu dans sa marche. Il esquissa un léger sourire et leva les yeux pour faire face à son vis-à-vis.

Une mèche rouge au milieu d'une chevelure blanche, une peau hâlée, des yeux vifs, presque dorés ainsi qu'une couronne qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses pupilles. Il dépassait Kyoya de quelques centimètres. Sa posture démontrait clairement son assurance, son poing ferme sur ses hanches faisait bander les muscles de son bras. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux celui-là. Se tenir la tête haute face à lui, oser s'adresser à lui sur ce ton. Enfin un peu d'audace. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du vert en premier fut son regard. Un regard doré qui brillait avec éclat, teinté d'une lueur de défi. Le blanc ne cilla pas une seule fois alors que Kyoya l'analysait de ses yeux perçants, tentant de découvrir à quel personnage il avait affaire. Voyant que le vert restait interdit face au blanc, ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- Bah alors c'est quoi le problème?! T'as perdu ta langue? railla le blanc.

Kyoya se mit à rire. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation. C'était parfait, juste _parfait. _

\- Ça te fait marrer? J'apprécie pas trop qu'on se foute de moi. Tiqua le blanc. On va régler ça à l'ancienne tu vas voir.

Le blanc leva son poing en face de Kyoya qui laissa un sourire malicieux déformer son visage

\- Avec plaisir.

La voix du balafré ronronnait presque. Le félin venait de trouver sa nouvelle muse et il ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper. Le mystérieux individu haussa un sourcil avant de rétorquer.

\- C'était pas une question.

Il assena un coup de poing à Kyoya. Ses phalanges craquèrent sous le contact avec la mâchoire du vert. Habitué au combat, il ne tituba pas sous l'effet du choc. Néanmoins, il ressentait une douleur qui résonna dans tout son être. C'était donc ça, la rivalité, l'adversité. Deux corps qui s'entrechoquent, deux esprits qui s'affrontent sans jamais fuir l'autre du regard, de peur de se faire dévorer. Ce coup qui lui avait été porté n'était que synonyme de puissance, de fierté, de désir de vaincre.

Kyoya plongea sur son adversaire, à califourchon sur lui. Il lui empoigna une mèche de cheveux pour lui faire goûter le gravier. Le blanc grogna de douleur mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Il attrapa brutalement Kyoya par le col, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa prise sur ses cheveux et rencontrer le crâne -la couronne plutôt- de son adversaire. Il grimaça et porta sa main à son nez pour voir ses doigts immaculés de sang.

Kyoya répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes et enchaîna directement en se levant avec agilité et en ruant sa victime de coups de pieds. Au même moment, il se sentait un peu déçu en pensant que le blanc se défendrait un peu mieux que ça. Il l'avait sûrement jugé trop vite. Il pouffa et s'apprêta à insulter son adversaire avant de sentir une forte poigne autour de sa cheville qui l'attira et qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Tout comme lui, le blanc ressentait aussi cette même envie, cette même vague de chaleur lorsqu'il se battait.

\- Ce serait pas drôle sinon, tu crois pas? On pouvait distinguer un sourire au son de sa voix.

Il voulait faire durer le plaisir, le plaisir de se mesurer à quelqu'un de son rang, à quelqu'un qui ne recule devant rien. Kyoya tremblait tant il était émoustillé par cette situation. Faire face à un adversaire qui ne prend pas ses jambes à son cou après s'être fait battre, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Il sentait les mains du blanc sur son flanc et le retourna sur le dos comme une crêpe avant d'accueillir le poing du blanc sur son ventre. Le vert cracha du sang sur le visage hâlé de l'autre, comme pour s'imposer à nouveau, lui montrer que ce n'était pas fini mais aussi pour l'inviter à répondre à son appel silencieux. Le garçon à la couronne essuya la tache d'un revers de la main, énervé, sous le regard impatient du vert. Comme pour répondre à son appel, à son désir, le blanc encercla le cou de Kyoya de sa main et raffermit sa poigne. Le balafré leva les yeux au ciel non sans sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu te bats vachement bien, commenta le vert. Il haleta un peu sous la pression exercée sur ses voies respiratoires.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Le blanc avisa le visage du vert qui vira légèrement au rouge. Il était un délinquant, pas un meurtrier. Il ôta sa main du cou de Kyoya qui était désormais marqué par les doigts du hâlé. Il épousseta ses vêtements en laissant le vert se relever.

\- Ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais pas affronté un mec comme toi, tu sais?

\- Retire ça. Il n'y a qu'un seul Ryuga ici et c'est moi. Il se pointa lui-même du doigt.

Ryuga. En prononçant son prénom, sa voix semblait rouler comme le tonnerre qui s'abattait sur la terre, détruisant sans pitié ceux qui ne savaient pas se défendre. Kyoya s'approcha du susnommé Ryuga avec un rictus dont seul lui détenait le secret.

\- Si tu veux, Ryuga. Et donc tu traines souvent dans le coin?

\- Je traine, je me bats à mes heures perdues, j'arpente les ruelles sombres, je me fais parfois courser par les flics, je respire le grand air quoi. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

\- Respirer le grand air tu dis?

Ses yeux perdus dans le vague lui donnaient un air nostalgique. Son adrénaline d'il y a quelques instants plutôt s'est rapidement enfuie pour laisser place à ce sentiment qui pesait en lui comme une enclume, comme un poids qui le ralentissait.

\- Exactement.

Il détailla le visage de Kyoya un instant avant d'afficher un mince sourire. À travers son expression, il l'avait compris. Ses craintes, ses doutes, ses envies, ses désirs, ils les avait saisis en une fois.

\- T'as l'air particulièrement intéressant toi. Tu te présentes?

Une lueur d'agacement passa dans les yeux orageux. Il avait eu un instant de faiblesse, non, d'inattention. Il se retint de grogner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryuga lui faisait baisser les armes, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami.

Sa voix tranchante aurait fait frémir n'importe qui. Mais Ryuga n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- C'est noté. Tu sais, faudrait que-

Les sirènes de la police l'interrompirent dans son discours. Il écarquilla les yeux, non pas de peur, de panique, mais d'excitation. Encore un nouveau défi à relever, une autre session de course-poursuite.

\- Ah bah c'est mon heure, je vais devoir décamper.

Il s'apprêta à courir avant d'entendre la voix de Kyoya.

\- On se reverra ? Il tenta bien que mal de masquer sa déception dans sa voix à l'idée de laisser filer sa muse.

Ryuga fit volte face avant d'ancrer ses yeux dorés dans les siens, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Toujours.

* * *

Et Ryuga tint sa promesse. Lui et Kyoya s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises, tantôt pour flâner dans le coin, sans but précis, tantôt pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Les instants qu'ils passaient ensemble auraient pu paraître banals pour une tierce personne mais en réalité, ils les chérissaient tous les deux même s'ils n'étaient pas de nature très démonstrative quant à leurs sentiments.

Assis sur des caisses en bois qui trainaient dans une petite ruelle, les deux comparses discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'un homme projeta son ombre sur eux, les privant ainsi de la chaleur du soleil. Kyoya fronça les sourcils, contrarié que quelqu'un ait osé perturber leur conversation.

\- Tiens tiens mais qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas notre bandit préféré? Allez, les mains en l'air gamin, ta course s'arrête ici, grommela l'agent de police avec une matraque à la main.

Kyoya jeta un regard dubitatif à son ami. Il était dans une sacré mouise dis donc. Comment allait-il réagir? Le blanc tourna aussitôt sa tête vers le policier puis redirigea son regard vers son comparse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Hé Kyoya, tu veux voir comment je m'amuse ?

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Ryuga saisit le poignet de Kyoya et fit une balayette à l'agent de police qui se retrouva sur le sol poussiéreux de la ruelle, avant de s'enfuir expressément.

\- Rattrapez-les ! hurla le policier, scandalisé.

_Les_ ? Kyoya n'avait rien à voir avec les différends entre Ryuga et la police ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Il était entraîné dans une course-poursuite à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Des voitures de police roulaient à toute allure derrière les deux adolescents qui courraient le marathon de leur vie. Les joues rougies par l'effort, ils traversaient la ville de ruelles en ruelles, évitant les passants encombrants du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cependant, les agents de police ne cessaient de proliférer, au grand dam du blanc.

\- Va falloir qu'on grimpe sur les toits, il y en a beaucoup trop, fit-il en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- Mais on va se faire remarquer encore plus facilement !

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan.

Ryuga lui donna une tape dans l'épaule à laquelle Kyoya rétorqua par un « J'suis pas inquiet » en levant les yeux au ciel. Le blanc escalada une échelle fixée au mur et son ami lui emboîta le pas.

Arrivé au sommet, Kyoya eût à peine le temps d'observer les alentours que son camarade s'élançait déjà vers les toits voisins. Il réprima un grognement. Il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à lui demander de ralentir la cadence, et il ne s'efforcerait pas non plus à calquer son rythme au sien comme le ferait un chien avec son maître. Le vert était quand même agacé à l'idée de savoir que le blanc était plus rapide que lui. Il suivit tout de même son ami, dont la silhouette se mouvait avec aisance. Malgré cela, il se demandait où allait-il, où l'emmenait Ryuga. Pourquoi le suivait-il ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de suivre les autres. Mais il avait récemment découvert que mener, ce n'était plus trop sa tasse de thé. Il avait besoin d'un juste milieu, d'un équilibre.

\- Merde !

Il tenait tout juste le rebord tuilé du toit de sa main qui maintenait son corps suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol. Depuis que Kyoya fréquentait ce Ryuga, il sortait un peu plus de sa carapace et se laissait parfois déconcentrer. Il détestait sentir le changement qui opérait minutieusement. Le vert était en pleine crise existentielle et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! le nargua Ryuga quelques mètres plus loin d'un hair hautain.

Kyoya se redressa sans difficulté pour faire face à son compagnon qui avait fait demi-tour pour voir comment il s'en sortait.

\- Va te faire voir Ryuga. Et puis tu m'emmènes où d'abord ?!

\- J'ai cru que tu demanderais jamais.

\- Non je suis sérieux là. À part m'entraîner dans tes embrouilles avec les flics, je vois pas trop où je vais. Je cherche pas de problèmes moi ! s'énerva Kyoya.

\- Dixit l'ancien chef de gang, ricana le blanc.

Pris de rage, le vert saisit son vis-à-vis par le col et colla son front au sien.

\- Tu veux te battre ?

Ryuga ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut devancé par des voix lointaines.

\- Eh mais ce serait pas les deux racailles qu'on cherche là? Un policier pointa du doigt les deux comparses.

\- Ah ouais mec t'as raison ! Répondit son collègue la bouche pleine de donuts. Vous êtes cernés les gars, allez rendez-vous tout de suite ! On pourrait finir plus tôt en plus…

Le blanc lança un regard noir au vert.

\- Bah c'est malin, à cause de tes conneries on s'est fait cramer, râla-t-il.

Refusant d'admettre sa faute, Kyoya se contenta d'ignorer le blanc pour faire un bras d'honneur au policier qui l'avait traité de racaille. ll reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

\- Bref, c'est quoi ton plan ? demanda-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

\- Viens.

Ryuga conduisit le vert à l'endroit où il était situé avant la quasi chute de Kyoya. Le blanc ramassa une barre en fer sous le regard interrogateur de son ami avant de briser une fenêtre à côté de lui. Il glissa à l'intérieur tout en veillant à ne pas se blesser avec les morceaux de verre et Kyoya l'imita.

\- Tiens même avec mon gang on n'avait jamais cambriolé qui que ce soit, commenta Kyoya.

\- Ah mais t'as tout faux là, ici c'est chez moi.

\- Donc tu entres chez toi par effraction? On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, rigola le balafré.

Le délinquant haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon ce sera plus chez moi dans quelques temps.

\- Tu déménages?

Le cœur du vert se serra à cette pensée. Il venait tout juste de se faire un… ami? Adversaire? Compagnon? Il ne savait pas trop, c'était pareil non? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir le blanc. Bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre à voix haute, Ryuga était maintenant la seule source de divertissement, de joie dans sa vie. Il était le nouvel air frais qui libérait l'adrénaline en lui. Il se sentait vivre lorsqu'il était avec lui.

\- Ouais, je déménage. Il répondit après un long silence. Mais tu viens avec moi, ajouta-il avec une voix plus douce.

Le vert écarquilla ses yeux à cette réponse qui sonnait comme une affirmation, un ordre. Il ne recevait des ordres de personne mais là…

\- Tu déconnes ? souffla Kyoya.

Son ami prit quelques babioles qu'il enfourna dans son baluchon de voyage avant de le fermer avec un nœud. Il roula ses yeux dorés pour plonger dans le bleu orageux de ceux de Kyoya.

\- Pas du tout.

Il s'assit sur son lit qui ne sera bientôt plus le sien.

\- Cette ville n'a plus grand chose à m'offrir tu sais. Les courses-poursuites et le reste c'est pas mal, mais il y a toujours mieux. Je devais partir il y a trois semaines, mais je t'ai rencontré. Je pensais rester un peu plus longtemps en ta compagnie mais découvrir de nouveaux horizons, c'est tellement excitant. Alors autant le faire à deux. Et puis, on est un peu pareils toi et moi, me fait pas croire que t'aimes rester ici. Toi aussi elle te laisse un goût amer cette vie ?

L'ex-chef de gang en perdait tout son latin. Il ne put réprimer un sourire chaleureux qui n'était destiné à Ryuga et personne d'autre. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait souri aussi sincèrement.

\- Tu me sauves.

Il ne sait pas vraiment si ces paroles avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres ou s'ils les avait pensées si fort qu'il entendait sa voix résonner dans la chambre de Ryuga. Le propriétaire des lieux sourit, comprenant sa réponse. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers pour ouvrir une porte assez lourde. La première chose que Kyoya vit fut une voiture noire bien amochée, comme si elle revenait d'un périple assez hasardeux. Mais cela n'atténua en rien sa beauté, du moins pour son propriétaire.

\- Elle a fait les deux guerres mondiales ou quoi ta bagnole ?

\- Comment tu parles de L-Drago ? tiqua Ryuga. Respecte-la un peu sinon j'te jure que tu feras le chemin à pieds.

\- Excusez-moi, Empereur Dragon. Je ne voulais pas froisser votre douce sensibilité, répondit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

\- Empereur Dragon ? J'aime bien, sourit le blanc. Allez monte, j'ai pas envie de moisir ici. Les flics sont sûrement pas loin d'ailleurs.

\- Ouais, me donne pas d'ordres.

Mais le vert ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la portière avant de s'installer. Il avisa un dragon chinois suspendu au rétroviseur intérieur. Ce surnom lui seyait vraiment bien. Le blanc s'installa au siège du conducteur et tourna la clé pour faire gronder le moteur et démarrer.

\- Au fait, j'oublie pas ton affront de tout à l'heure. On règlera ça plus tard.

\- À l'ancienne ?

\- À l'ancienne.

Kyoya sourit d'un air soulagé. Cela changeait de son expression toujours aussi sérieuse et imperturbable qu'il arborait autrefois. Il colla sa tête à la vitre pour constater la présence de policiers à quelques pâtés de maisons qui ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués. Et c'était tant mieux. _Quelle bande d'incapables, même pas foutus de nous attraper. _Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux orageux qui toisait les bâtiments. Le balafré ne savait pas où il allait, mais connaissant Ryuga, il n'aurait plus à faire face à ces immeubles plus ternes les uns que les autres. Il pouvait le dire, il se sentait bien auprès de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de baisser les armes ainsi, c'était contre ses principes. Mais il pouvait bien se permettre de sortir de son personnage, non?

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
